Code Lyoko: Unleashed
by Morpher of Tales
Summary: Strange things happen at kadic when a boy enrolls. Deaths mysteriously occur, and with Xana, things only get more out of control. But who is this boy? And why is he always angry and bitter? What secret does he hide that he doesn't want anyone else to know
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Code Lyoko or Unleashed

**Claimer: **I do own my character and the plot for this story

Hey everyone! It's been a long while since I last wrote a story. I haven't had many ideas since the last few so I stopped waiting for an idea that I could stick to come up…thinking or just doing something…

I finally got this idea when I was listening to a song...but it combines Code Lyoko and the movie Unleashed.

Well, I hope you enjoy this story!

I almost forgot, this is the first time I've written a story like this and to be honest, I'm a little nervous about it. Don't be mad at me!!! I just want to see how my story will come out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was quiet.

The only sounds that were heard were from the rooms of Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd, as they had a wild time with Aelita, Yumi, and Samantha.

"OH YES!!!" Aelita screamed as Jeremy worked his magic. He groaned as he pumped in and out.

"ULRICH!!!" Yumi screamed as he moved inside of her. "YUMI!!!" Ulrich screamed as well, and groaned.

"yes…Yes…YES!!!" Samantha screamed. Odd groaned as Samantha and he rocked back and forth.

However, there was someone else around…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were sounds of clanging and breaking wood in the forest at Kadic Academy.

If anyone had been there, they would have seen a boy holding a bamboo pole practicing a few of his techniques.

There was a strange look on his face…one that showed anger and bitterness but at the same time, confusion. He didn't know how he had gotten there or why he was there.

He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it…all he knew was that this was his skill…something he enjoyed to do…something that made him stop thinking about his troubles.

Around his left wrist appeared to be a wrist band. But there was something weird about this wrist band.

This wrist band was a black/gold color, but there was a weird vibe that came out of it...one that couldn't be explained. The boy never takes off the bracelet, but only he knows why.

He continued with his practice, but suddely felt a gun at his back. He froze.

"Give me any valuables that you have," the robber spoke. "Don't try any funny stuff."

"I don't have any valuables," the boy responded calmly.

The robber was silent for a moment. "Alright then..." he said, and hit the boy in the back of the head. The boy collapsed to his knees.

"'ll just take this then," the robber said, pulling the wrist band off him.

The robber knocked the boy to the floor and began to leave. But he suddenlyhad a strang feeling and turned around. What he saw, shocked him...the boy was standing on his feet...but there was something different about him, something wild...something sinister...

He quickly pointed his gun at him. "Get back on the floor!"

The boy stayed standing...then he looked up. The robber froze. Fear completely took over him. The boys eyes...they were unrecognizable.

Without warning, the boy atacked! The robber screamed and pulled the trigger. There were a few gunshots heard...then nothing... ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning, everything was normal at kadic, except, there was excited and nervous chatter.

A dead body of a man had been found in the woods of Kadic Academy. The man in question was a notorious robber/assassin by the name of David Foster.

(**A/N**: Please bare with me on the name for the rober. I just chose the first name I could think of. If anyone has a better name, I would like to hear it. For now I'll just use this one. Suggestions anyone?)

He is widely known for his tactics on murder and robbery, and to actually see him dead, well...one could only wonder how he ended up like that.

The CL gang sat at there usual spot talking about the death of Foster.

"It's strange, don't you think?" Jeremey said, as they ate breakfast. "I mean, who would have thought, a guy like him ending up dead just like that...what could have happened?"

"I don't think we even _want_ to know," Ulrich said, taking a bite of his cresant. "I mean, just look at how they found him."

"His face beaten in, almost all his bones broken, his head cracked open..." Jeremey said, thinking.

"Maybe we should just stop thinking about it for now," Yumi said.

"Yeah," Aelita said. "It's kinda scary. Who or what could have done this to him?"

"I don't think we want to know that," Odd said. "I mean, what if the guy is some manic with a steel pipe and crazy looking eyes just waiting to get us?"

The gang was silent.

Meanwhile, at the factory, the boy was waking up.

_"What the hell?"_ he thought. "_How did I end up here?_"

He looked around, and then looked at himself. His left leg was bleeding.

"_Oh no..._" he thought. "_I better clean myself up...I can't have anyone finding out about this. Besides I start school today."_

He cleaned himself up, getting the bullet out of his leg using a strange thing he had with him, bandaging up his leg and then discarding everything that he used (except for his device) into the river.

_"School..."_ he thought, as he walked toward Kadic Academy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think?

I hope you enjoyed the fisrt chapter. There wil be more later, so keep looking for it.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Been quite some time now…

Honestly….I had forgotten about this for a while

Oddly, I have an idea for the next chapter

Hopefully it's up to par

: )

Enjoy the next chapter

Everyone settled into class for the morning. The CL gang sat in their usual places in the back. Their teacher hadn't arrived yet. "Hey, check it out" Odd said pointing to an empty chair in front of him. "Ya? Ulrich said. "What about it?" "It's an extra chair," Jeremy answered for Odd. "With everything that happened this morning, everyone forgot that there was a new student enrolling today." Right on cue, their teacher walked in. "Alright class," he started. "We have a new student joining us today. Please give him a kind welcome." A boy walked in, and stood next to the teacher. He wore dark clothes; black baggy jeans with a shirt about half a size bigger than his torso. Wrapped around his body looked to be something similar to a cape, but it wasn't quite a cape. On his left wrist was his wrist band again. The black, gold color stood out in the white classroom, and many people looked at his wrist and wondered about it. Short black hair on top of tanned skin, he had a cold look on in his crystal blue eyes as he looked around at the class. Facing the class he introduced himself. "Hello," He said with a small bow. "My name is Jacob Riece. It's nice to meet you all." "Please take a seat," the teacher said, motioning to the empty chair in front of Odd. He walked towards the back and sat down. With his hands on top of his desk, he kept his head bowed, eyes seemingly staring at his hands. _"No one can find out…"_ he thought. _"I don't want to have to start all over again…"_

The CL gang was staring at him for a moment. Odd, turned to the rest of the gang and whispered, "He seems kind of mean…" Jacob's head perked a little. "I can hear you, you know," he whispered. Odd flinched a bit. Jacob turned and faced them. "You like speaking your mind, but your afraid of the person you don't know, aren't you?" Odd remained silent. "It's alright," Jacob said. "I don't exactly look like the friendliest person. His eyes remained cold, as he asked, "What's your name?" "Odd," Odd replied. "Nice to meet you." "Likewise," Jacob replied. The bell rang at that moment. Jacob bowed his head. "Excuse me." He stood up and walked out. The CL gang stared at him as he walked out. "Scary guy,' Odd said. "I think he's lonely," Aelita said. "He looks very disconnected from everyone though," Yumi said. "The look in his eyes tells people to stay away from him," Ulrich said. "And his voice doesn't sound like he wants to be friends with anyone…" Jeremy listened to them and then turned to Aelita. "What are you thinking?" he asked her. She sat pensive for a moment. "He had cold eyes," She started. "But, I could see that he wants to reach out to someone. Something bad must have happened to him…or bad things just continued happening to him. He wants friendship, but is afraid." They were silent for a moment. "Of what?" Odd finally asked. "We'd have to ask him that one…" Jeremy replied. They stood up and walked out.

Jacob wondered off into the woods, away from the noisy school ground. Wondering around for a while, he stumbled onto the factory again. _"This looks like a quiet place…"_ he thought, and crossed the bridge heading to the factory. Once inside, he went to the center of the large room, near what he thought was a broken elevator, and sat down. He crossed his legs and, placing his arms on his legs, took deep breaths and began to meditate. At the same time in Lyoko, a tower turned red. Xana popped out into the real world and began searching around. He noticed a young boy sitting still and erect in the factory. _"Interesting…"_ he thought, and attempted to take over him. Jacob felt a cold feeling pass over him. He feel back for a moment as his mind fought off Xana's control. Xana immediately left him and went to find someone else, when he realized he could not control him. Jacob sat up after a moment. _"What the hell was that?…"_ he thought, getting to his feet. _"That was weird…maybe I'm more tired than I thought."_ He sat down again, this time with his back against the wall next to the elevator, and continued meditating there.

Meanwhile at Kadic, Xana was causing trouble as he attacked the CL gang again. They ran into the woods, towards the factory. "Xana just doesn't give up, does he?" Odd said, shaking his head as he ran. Just as they got over the bridge, Jeremy suddenly yelled out, "STOP!" They stopped short in their tracks. "What's up Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy merely continued looking ahead, into the factory, a look of stunned horror on his face. The rest of the gang looked in the same direction and were shocked. Jacob, hearing the commotion outside had opened his eyes, and was staring right back at them. He stood up and walked out to them. "Looks like I'm not the only one looking for a quiet place…" he started, "But judging from the shocked expressions on your faces, your not here for that are you?" Odd immediately started making up excuses, but Jeremy stopped him. "Lying to him isn't going to work Odd," Jeremy said. "Very perceptive of you," Jacob said. Jeremy turned to the others and whispered low enough so that Jacob couldn't hear him. "We'll have to show him," he started. "But Jeremy…" Yumi started. Jeremy held up his hand. "We'll launch a return trip to the past so this never happened. It's the only choice we have." Everyone looked at him for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. Jeremy turned back to Jacob. "Can we trust you to keep a secret?" Jacob looked at him for a moment. "I have no reason not too," he replied. "Follow us then," Jeremy said, as he and the rest of the gang walked to the elevator. "Jacob," Jeremy started. "You already met Odd, so I'll introduce you to everyone else." As he said everyone's names, he pointed them out. "This is Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita." A small trace of affection crossed his voice as he mentioned her name, which Jacob picked up on. "My name is Jeremy." "Nice to meet you all," he said. They all nodded. Jeremy hit the button and called the elevator. Everyone boarded the elevator and began descending.

"Jacob, I need you to stay with me, everyone else, you know what to do," Jeremy said. Jeremy and Jacob stepped out on the super computer floor, while everyone else continued down to the scanners. "Where are they headed?" Jacob asked. "They are headed down to the scanners," Jeremy replied. A questioning look crossed Jacob's face. "This of this as a virtual reality game," Jeremy said. "They are going in right now to 'play.'" Jacob remained silent, but was thinking. "Just look on, you'll understand soon enough," Jeremy said. He sat down in front of a screen, and began typing. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita," He began saying. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!"

Jacob noticed a few blips appear on the screen. "I'm assuming that's them?" he asked. "Yes," Jeremy replied. Jacob didn't speak anymore after that, he merely observed. He was taking a mental note of everything that was happening, making sure he didn't forget anything. _"Xana…"_ he thought. _"That name sounds…familiar…"_ He witnessed them win the battle against Xana, and noticed that Jeremy was typing something on his computer. "Jacob," Jeremy started. "It was nice meeting you, but you wont remember anything after this, but at least now I know we can be friends." "What?" Jacob said, a bewildered expression crossing his cold exterior. "Return to the past now," Jeremy said. A white light engulfed everyone…

Everyone settled into class for the morning. The CL gang sat in their usual places in the back. Their teacher hadn't arrived yet. "It's too bad we had to do this," Odd said. "I know," Jeremy said. "But we cant risk anyone finding out about this." Ya, I know." Odd said. Their teacher walked in. "Alright class," he started. "We have a new student joining us today. Please give him a kind welcome." A boy walked in, and stood next to the teacher. "Hello," He said with a small bow. "My name is Jacob Riece. It's nice to meet you all." "Please take a seat," the teacher said, motioning to the empty chair in front of Odd. He walked towards the back and sat down. With his hands on top of his desk, he kept his head bowed, eyes seemingly staring at his hands.

Odd looked at the boy for a moment before finally saying, "Hey, I'm Odd, Nice to meet you." Jacob turned around. "Hello Odd, you seem to be perkier this time around." Odd stood speechless for a moment. Jacob looked at the rest of them. "You know, it isn't nice to try and make people forget things." His eyes fell on Jeremy. "Especially when the said person catches on very quickly." These last words came out with a bitter hiss. His eyes also changed from cold, to resentful and angry. The bell rang. Giving them a final bitter look, Jacob stood up and walked out. The CL gang sat there completely stunned at what just transpired, unable to comprehend, what just happened…

This was more like a filler than anything else.

Hopefully I was able to provide a bit more on my character here.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

I accept any and all critiques. NO FLAMES please.

Constructive criticism is all right. But don't try to fool me.

Thank you. Please…

**R&R **: )


End file.
